A Flower Blooming in a War
by MizAb
Summary: A flower. That’s a perfect example of what she was. I wanted to protect her. Give a world deserving of her presence. But I could never give that to her. I did bring that innocent flower into a war but I will never regret meeting her, Isabella. LelouchXoc


**_AH... my one shot. Okay so before anyone yells at me I started to make this after episode 13 R2 and now they are on episode 19 so yeah... I didn't follow the storyline. But I tried to make it the way I see Code Geass ending. 'Cuase my opinion matters lol. I worked on this so hard so please give it a chance._**

**_Disclaimers: I don't own Code Geass. I own the OC however._**

**_LelouchXOC_**

* * *

**A Flower Blooming In a War**

_A flower. That's a perfect example of what she was. True Beauty, Delicate. I wanted to protect her. Give a perfect world for her: a world deserving of her presence. But I could never give that to her. I did bring that innocent flower into a war and I will never forgive myself for that. But I will never regret meeting her, Isabella._

* * *

Ashford Academy: a beautiful school dedicated to the education of many students, where so many of them held many secrets. Sure most of the secrets could have been that they cheated on a test or even with a boyfriend or girlfriend, or even holding in feelings for someone else. But one student held the biggest secret of all: he was Zero, the leader of the Black Knights. Lelouch was in a student counsel meeting with his fellow members. They were outside deciding on future events.

He sat there with his friends and his 'brother'. He didn't pay attention to the meeting. Nothing mattered right now. Then it hit him: He was just wasting air in the world. A mistake, that's what he was. Someone more worthy should have been born instead of him. Living life to the fullest, not thinking of his 'could have been life'. He may have been taken away from the royal life when he was a child, but he still acted like a spoiled rich prince.

The 'prince' got up making his friends look at him. "I'll be right back. I need… er more fresh air." He answered.

"Whatever you say, Lelouch." His friend Rivalz replied.

Lelouch walked to a near by park. Little kids playing with their mothers while their fathers worked. Oh how he envied them. If it weren't for his selfish father, his mother would be alive and his sister wouldn't have been traumatized all those years ago. All he wanted was to be… normal. Was that the word he was aiming for?

"Yuki! Ayaka! Hold on. You're running to fast! Watch out--!" Something collided into Lelouch and without the proper warning he didn't brace himself. He was on the ground; His head throbbing in pain.

"Is he alright?"

"I think he's dead."

"Poke him and find out." He felt a small finger poke his rib cage and grunted.

"Nah, he's alive. He's just being lazy and not waking up. Yuki kick him and wake him."

He shot open his eyes to only see two little girls crowding him. "We woke him!"

"This guy's a sissy. Psh… couldn't even take a kick from a kid."

"Why YOU!" Lelouch shouted only to cause more pain to his head. He rested on the ground once again.

"What are you two doing? Good thing your little friend told me what happened." The two kids around Lelouch glared at their friend for ratting them out.

Lelouch noticed that the new voice was older than from before. He opened his eyes to a girl his age. "Are you okay?" She asked holding out a hand.

_It was an ordinary encounter, _

He grabbed her hand. _'So soft_' He thought.

_But little did we know our lives would be changed from that moment on._

"Sorry about that. My little cousins can't control themselves outside their house." The girl said while Lelouch dusted himself off. "You still haven't answered me. Are you okay?" She repeated.

He looked at the girl. She was pretty. He'll give her that. "Nothing I couldn't handle." He answered. She laughed, but Lelouch wasn't so sure if it was at him or what he said. "Yeah that's why you flew across the park." She rolled her eyes.

"Well if someone warned me before hand that wouldn't have happened." Lelouch raised his voice.

The girl waved her hand lazily. "Dilly dally, make excuses for yourself, why don't you. Don't take responsibility for your own actions. It's not our fault you're so frail."

Lelouch was turning red not of embarrassment, but out of frustration. "What gives you the right to judge me so quickly?!" He yelled. Or maybe he was turning red for both reasons. "Calm down!" She yelled back.

_I don't know why I was so defensive._

_But something inside me told me_

_That no matter what I said to her_

_She'll always be with me._

"Izzy…?" The little girl named Ayaka said weakly. "What's wrong?" The older girl asked kneeling to Ayaka's height.

"He's scaring me." Ayaka said pointing to Lelouch with tears in her eyes. "TAKE THAT!" A voice yelled out. Lelouch felt a kick on his leg. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR HURTIN' MY SISTER!"

"YUKI! Stop!" The girl grabbed her cousin off Lelouch. Although she helped him, she wasn't a great example to the children. She couldn't help but bust out laughing. Seeing a teenage boy being kicked by a seven year old was sort of priceless. She put out her hand again. He accepted it. "By the way my name is Isabella. And yours?"

"Lelouch. Lelouch Lamperouge."

_That was my first time ever meeting her._

_And I wouldn't have had it any other way._

_Better meeting Lelouch then Zero._

_I prayed and hoped she would never see that side of me._

It has been about a week since their encounter and Lelouch couldn't help but think of that incident once in a while. _'It's amazing how people can still act so happy during a war.'_ He thought.

"HEY! LELOUCH!" A voice yelled out. The young man turned to reveal the girl, Isabella, behind him. "You don't seem like the type of guy to be social."

"Gah, what's that suppose to mean?!" He snapped.

"Huh…? OH! Don't take it the wrong way. I didn't mean for it to come out that way."

"Care to explain?" He tried not to sound irritated.

"It's just that… Even though we met when my cousin ran into you, I saw something. You seemed sad. It wasn't a 'my-girlfriend-just-dumped-me-so-now-I'm-moping-around', it was more of a 'my-life-is-to-complicated-and-I-don't-know-what-to-do-right-now' vibe. If that makes sense." Isabella finished.

_She saw right through me._

_From the start she could tell what I was thinking._

"Hey you want to hang out the rest of the day?" She said with a bright smile. Lelouch slowly nodded.

_I don't know what drew me to this girl_

_Whether it was the way she saw through my acts or_

_The way she smiled,_

_I couldn't help but need more of her presence._

She led her new found friend to an open park. Similar to the one they were before, but this one had a huge open plain which was beautiful from the hill top. Isabella stretched her arms out and tilted her head back a bit. She took a deep breath. "I love it here." She finally spoke. "I always bring my little cousins here to play." Lelouch heard her speak, but was thinking of something entirely different. "What are you thinking about, Lelouch?" She asked. He couldn't say his sister. According to all his friends' memories, he had a brother. All of their memories were altered and only one knew the truth, Suzaku.

"I saw you around before, Lelouch." He eyed the girl. "A couple of months ago I arrived back from my Grandparents' house."

'_Returned…?'_ He thought. "Yeah, before I visited my uncle and his wife. After that I visited my old family friend. You know who he is."

"Are they at Ashford?" He asked. She scrunched up her face. "Sorta…" She finally answered back. "He works for Britannia, the Knight of Seven, that's Suzaku."

'_She's friends with Suzaku.'_

"Our fathers were business partners in the past. When my dad would take me to his job, I would play with Suzaku. We were friends for life, closer more like honorary brother and sister." He couldn't tell what she was thinking. Her mind must be going through so many thoughts. A strong wind came. It blew Isabella's long dark hair in her face but she didn't mind it.

"I know we are barely acquaintances but just know that I'm here when you need me and that you have someone to talk to when you need to."

_I wanted to tell her everything._

_Everything that has been happening in my life._

_Suzaku, my mother, C.C._

_Zero_

_But nothing came out of my mouth._

_I didn't know how she would take it._

_I didn't want to hurt her._

_But that would soon change._

_She saw me or in other words_

_She saw my mask._

"Lelouch…" She started, "what's this?" She held the Zero mask up. Lelouch looked away. He couldn't look at her. He couldn't see the disgust in her face. It was all his doing that caused it. "So… It's true…" Her heart was breaking. She trusted Lelouch so much and now… she found out he was Zero. He tried to grab her arm. He didn't know what she was capable of doing. "NO!" She yelled. "Let go of me Zero!" She screamed. Lelouch felt tears go through his clothing. Was she really that scared? Or was she just hurt that someone she cared for turned out to be a terrorist. "Why…? WHY?!" She kept on crying. All Lelouch did was let her sob and try to calm her down.

'Another person found out.' He thought. What exactly was he going to do now? "How did you find out?" He asked. He couldn't deny being Zero. It was impossible to lie to her.

"I…" She took in a breath trying to calm down. "I overheard Suzaku talking about Zero and then he mentioned your name."

'Suzaku…' Lelouch's anger rose. 'Why does he do this to me? But if they both know I'm Zero then… Suzaku will know if I used Geass on her.'

"Please… Isabella, you can't tell anyone about me."

"I have no reason to tell anyone."Her voice was calm again. "I can't risk losing your friendship. I'll keep your secret. You can trust me."

_She found out._

_Just like that._

_Surprisingly, she didn't seem scared or anything for that matter._

_She seemed hurt but not scared._

_After that things were so smooth._

_She helped me_

_That's all I can ask for._

Milly, the president of Ashford, was holding a party. One of the last things on her list that she must get done. It was also for the memory of her dear friend, Shirley. All the boys had to get dressed in their nicest suits and the girls had to wear dresses.

"Promise you won't laugh." Isabella yelled out from upstairs.

Lelouch smirked to himself. "I promise. Although, I'm pretty sure you look better than me. I'm not into the whole dressing up idea." He said pulling on his own collar.

"Fine… but if you even hold in a laugh I will hit you."

"Consider me warned." He replied still loosening his collar.

"Okay here I come." He noticed she sounded nervous. She had no reason to be. They were good _friends_. He bit his tongue at the word. Never before did he have a problem with it until now when it involved _her_. "Lelouch!" She called out. He wasn't even looking at the top of the stairs. He was too absorbed in his own thoughts. He looked up and saw a beautiful sight. It was so much better than a story-book can describe or even think of. It was as if an angel was descending from heaven. It was like the entire earth stopped. And all its power went straight to her. The whole world didn't matter to him. Only _her. _He knew from that point on he needed her more than anything. The entire universe couldn't replace her. Not in the slightest way.

Isabella wore an off white dress. Her dark hair was curled which was a difference from her straight hair. She came closer to him. His heart rate got faster every step she took. And on top of that he kept staring. The dress made her blush a deeper color then what she let show. He noticed her reaction to his stare and quickly commented. "You look…" He couldn't find a word to even describe how she looked. No word would fit her beauty.

"Thank you." She said with a smile. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. It was almost as if he looked away for one second she'll vanish and his dream will finally end. "You okay?" She asked. He didn't really say much since she came down. "Yeah… my mind… it's just… so many thoughts right now."

She nodded. She knew what he was taking about. "Well, come on or we'll be late." She grabbed his hand and they both walked to the door to leave for the party.

_I didn't know what to say to her that night._

_An angel came to me that night._

_All I wanted to say to her were three words,_

_But I like a fool,_

_I kept them to myself._

_She would have thought I was crazy._

_We only knew each other for a couple of months._

_But those few months changed my view on life forever._

_I didn't care how long we knew each other._

_All I knew was that I love her and that moment_

_Helped me realize it._

Lelouch wasn't a much of a dancer. Well not that he couldn't he just didn't want to and they both knew that. They both made a deal. He would dance one time with Isabella if she picked the song and if no one else saw him dance. He didn't want people to see him, above all Milly and Rivalz. They wouldn't let him hear the end of it.

He felt a tug at the end of his sleeve. He looked down and saw Isabella's hand slip into his own. She dragged him outside in the cool breeze. It was garden full of colorful flowers. Lelouch looked at the girl's face. She had an angel's smile on. She was so happy being outside or was it that no one could see her and she could act like herself.

"It's amazing," Lelouch started, "Whether you are in a dress or pants, you still act like you."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I don't let clothes limit me. You on the other hand wear almost the same exact thing yet you just stand there like a statue."

"You aren't like other girls." He admitted.

"You say it like it's a bad thing. Different isn't necessarily bad. People just categorize it as being bad."

"Why do you think that?" He couldn't help but wonder. She took a deep breath before she gave an answer.

"I think since 'different' means sorta standing out, they are afraid of standing for their beliefs. If you stand out, you'll be destroyed and Britannia has made it clear over the years. People would rather become robots then stand for what they believe in. Who we are isn't up to Britannia or anyone for that matter; it's up to us and what we choose to be in this misguided world."

_Her words spoke to me._

_I would never forget them._

_I made them my philosophy _

_And hopefully everyone would see them_

_The same way I do._

"Excuse me." They heard a stern voice. Both turned to the open window doors. The voice came from Suzaku. He was in his formal military outfit. He gave an emotionless look to Lelouch. It changed when he looked Isabella's way. "Isabella, I need to talk to you." Lelouch was surprised when Isabella replied immediately.

"What's this about Suzaku?" She asked not knowing whether to feel irritated or worried. Lelouch stayed back. She could handle Suzaku. Not that Lelouch ever worried about Suzaku losing control around Isabella. He watched them not having a slight clue of what they were discussing. Suzaku seemed sad in a way. It looked like Isabella questioned Suzaku's every sentence. His old friend held Isabella's wrist leading her to the door. She fought back with all her strength.

_When I looked that them,_

_I didn't think twice of what they were talking about._

_I assumed it was Suzaku trying to convince Isabella that I was dangerous._

_He knew_

_She knew_

_I knew_

_That I was Zero._

_But they weren't talking about me or Zero._

_I didn't know at that point, that_

_I would see my angel cry._

Isabella in an instant collapsed into Suzaku's arms. She needed someone to hold her and he was the closest person to her. Lelouch didn't know what to do.

_All I remember doing is running to her._

_Try to calm her down._

_Anything._

_It pained me to see her crying._

Lelouch put his hand on her shoulder. She instantly knew who it came from. "Lelouch…!" She said crying on his shoulder now. "I'm sorry… but I have…" She said through sobs," I have to leave with Suzaku right now." Her apologetic face looked sincere, he couldn't help but nod.

"I'm going to get my things and apologize to Milly for leaving." She said leaving Lelouch with Suzaku.

"Her family," Suzaku said without looking at Lelouch, "they were killed by thugs on the street." He finally turned toward Lelouch giving him a cold look. "Yes, they were high-ranked Britannian soldiers. The three saw you hanging out with Isabella." Suzaku was all talk. He couldn't do anything to him. "I swear Lelouch; if you cause another person I care for to die I _will _find a way for you to pay for your crime."

"What crime? Spending the afternoon with me."

_I could careless of what Suzaku thought of me._

_But I hid what I really thought._

_I agreed with him on one thing._

_I was a danger to Isabella's safety._

_And I have no idea what I would do if something happened to her_

_Because of me._

She sat there on her knees in front of the grave stones. No tears came from her eyes. She had no more to shed. The past week the poor girl was in a depression. The last of her family was gone. The only thing she had that was connected to her past was Suzaku, her childhood friend. Isabella stared blankly at her twin seven year old cousins' grave stones. They were so young which made the loss so much harder to handle. Most of the family friends left. Some left barely a few minutes ago.

"Isabella…" She heard her friend call out her name.

"What is it Suzaku?" She said with her eyes not leaving the grave stones for a second. The flowers she bought for her loved ones were still in her hand.

"It's time to go." He answered.

She closed her eyes. "Please… please give me a few more minutes." She asked in a gentle voice. He kneeled next to his long time friend. He rested his hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay," Suzaku said in his softest voice for only Isabella to hear, "I'll find the people who did this." He left before she could respond. All her responses weren't working. She wanted to scream at him. He was different from what he was like when they were children.

Minutes passed and she still sat there. She thought about what her relatives would think if they saw her their mourning fir them. She smiled faintly. Her little cousins would tug on her clothes and beg her to go play. Knowing Yuki, she would blame Isabella's sadness on Lelouch.

_Lelouch_

She thought about the name. Now instead of sadness, she felt guilt. She ignored him, avoided him for the past week. Not that she blamed him for her family's death but she didn't want him to see her cry again. She got up from the cold grassy ground. It was time to fix her life.

_A week?_

_Or was it longer?_

_Time went by so slow without Isabella there._

_It was almost as if I had no meaning in life again._

A knock echoed through the school. Lelouch walked to the door. He opened and felt a girl embrace him. She hugged him almost if her very existence only mattered if he was at her side. "Lelouch…" She forced out, "I'm sorry. Sorry for ignoring you. I wasn't doing it on purpose. I just… didn't want to." She couldn't finish her sentence. She just broke down.

All Lelouch could do was hold her until she felt better. "I don't blame you for what happened to them," She said with her face in his chest, "It wasn't your doing. You didn't plan on that happening." He heard her hold back her tears. "You're the only thing that matters to me right now. I don't have much left."

He was shocked at her words. Was he really that important to her? He couldn't respond to her. She heard his heart beat faster. She let out a small giggle. "Why are you so nervous?" She whispered. "I am telling the truth. I really don't blame you. I blame myself for not protecting them and hurting people I care about," Her voice cracked after every word, "But… I don't blame myself for meeting you."

He heard her holding back so much emotion but he was glad that she trusted him to listen to her problems. "I… I love you." Lelouch heard the words leave her lips. He was in shock. Someone cared… no loved him. "Just know that I'm here for you when the world isolates you. I know you're Zero and I accept that. I'll always be by your side, no matter what happens."

_I love you too…_

_I wanted to tell her so badly._

_But everything that was happening between us was to good to be true._

_I didn't know how to respond._

_But my body moved on its own_

_And I kissed her._

_From then on I knew I needed her_

_Just as much as he needed me._

* * *

There they stood face to face, Zero facing Suzaku Kururugi: Black Knights versus the Knight of Rounds. Old friends were now rivals. So much has changed since those innocent days. Neither one spoke. Silence bothered everyone around them.

"Zero even if you are a person, you are still a murderer. You ended many lives and for that you must pay the price." The Knight of Seven said through the Lancelot. His old friend stood there almost as if he were waiting for death.

"STOP!" A voice echoed. A small figure came from the shadows. She stood in front of Zero and lifted her arms. "Suzaku, please! You must stop this!" She pleaded.

"He is the one that puts innocent lives in danger. I vowed to protect them." He said in monotone.

Isabella stood between two people she cared most in the world. "Suzaku, please! This isn't you! This…," Tears came out of her eyes, "this isn't what Euphemia would have wanted! She wouldn't have wanted more blood shed. She would hate to see her death cause innocent people's lives. Please… If you cared about me, her, or even what she stood for… you wouldn't do this." The girl was shaking even that was noticeable from afar, but she stood by every word that came out of her mouth. "This is enough. Let this war end once and for all."

Silence came again. The girl stood there unmoving. Maybe she was being a hypocrite, but killing someone for revenge is still wrong. Maybe that was what she was trying to say to Suzaku.

The arm of Lancelot went down. Isabella lowered her arms. At least one person was taken care of. Both Lelouch and Isabella sighed to themselves. If she didn't stop Suzaku nothing would. The girl turned to Lelouch and smiled. All he could think about was that she wasn't hurt.

_POW _was all that was heard. Lelouch looked at Isabella. She didn't move. One thing did and those were her eyes. They widened. Her face turned to horror. His face didn't change at all. So much was happening that he could tell what was happening.

Her arm lowered itself from her stomach area. To only reveal to Zero, no Lelouch, that Isabella was bleeding. So much blood was escaping from her body quickly.

"NO!" Suzaku yelled out. Lelouch still stood silent. If he showed an ounce of emotion to Isabella, his identity might be revealed. Isabella just stood there panting. She couldn't look down or she might go into shock.

From the shadows of the ruined buildings came Rolo with a gun. Lelouch didn't notice but Isabella turned to see Rolo, her shooter. She turned back to Lelouch. Her face was losing consciousness. She slowly lifted her hand toward Lelouch.

Lelouch stood there witnessing Isabella dying. Her arm was extended out for him to help her, but he didn't move. He was still in shock. It was so slow. She fell; his entire world was falling right in front of him. He couldn't take this torture anymore; he had to help her… something, anything!

He caught her, but she was far from being safe. One gun shot caused so much trouble. The Knights of Rounds were chasing after Rolo who ran off in another Knightmare. Lelouch heard someone run to his side. They kneeled next to him.

"Le—Zero, what are we going to do?" The person was Kallen. Lelouch stood up with an unconscious Isabella in his arms.

"Make sure my brother is captured." He answered dryly. "I want confirmed information that Rolo is captured and is being punished for what he did." He walked away without another word leaving Kallen worried.

_She's dying._

_That's all I could think._

_I couldn't protect her like I promised._

_She's going to lose her life because of me…! Me!_

_I had to hide her_

_From the Black Knights, the world, everything…_

_I wanted to be with her just me._

Lelouch found an empty building abandoned many years ago. He took off his Zero mask and threw it across the room they were in.

_It's his fault!_

_Zero's fault!_

_That all these innocent lives are being ended so early._

Lelouch looked at her face. It was losing its color. Her chest was moving slowly. Her waist had so much blood. The site made him ache inside.

The girl opened her eyes, slowly but they were open meaning that she was still alive. A smile formed on her lips. "Lelouch…?" She spoke softly. "What happened? Where are we?" He looked at his face. "Why do you look so worried… frightened?" From the corner of his eye he could see her hand moving. Her hand was covered in blood. She looked at her hand. Something didn't feel right. "Blood? I'm bleeding!" Her voice stared to panic. He brought her body closer to his. He hoped she could calm down. If she didn't how was he? He felt her arms warp around his waist. Tears fell from her eyes and landed on Lelouch's shoulder.

"It's okay… I'm here." He heard the words escape his lips. Lelouch was as scared as she was. He could feel her eyelashes against his skin. He looked at her face. Her eyes were shut tight. So many emotions and memories were running through her mind.

"Lelouch… I'm scared." Her voice was shaky. Lelouch was holding in so many feelings. He tightened his free hand into a fist, dripping with Isabella's blood.

"Then… I'll join you so you won't be alone." Lelouch searched through his pocket and held a gun to his head. There was no way he was going to live without her.

"No! Stop!" She tried so hard to yell. She used all her strength to raise her hand and grab the gun.

"I can't forgive for what he did to you!" He said putting his finger on the trigger.

She pleaded with her eyes. "Look, I know what Rolo did to me is unforgiveable, but I'm willing to forgive him. Not everything is unforgiveable."

"Fate is unforgiving." Lelouch spat.

Isabella grabbed the loaded gun from Lelouch's hand. "That maybe so, but because of this unforgiving fate… we met." She smiled. "There's a reason why you didn't get shot," A weak giggle came out, 

"besides for the fact that I ran in front of you." More tears formed in her eyes. "Lelouch, you have to live. You owe it to yourself."

"But how am I going to live with you not there with me. You saved me… changed my life. The one you are telling me to live."

"I'll still be here with you. As long as you want me I'll be with you. The memories we made together will connect us." She could see he was hiding his feelings. He lifted her hand again and touched his cheek. "You can make my dreams come true. The ones I couldn't accomplish. Have a big family, be friends with Suzaku, and stay out of conflict after this war."

"I still don't know how I'm going to live my life without you." Lelouch admitted.

The smile came back. "Someday… somewhere in the sky, we will meet again. I promise."

_Those were her last words to me._

_She said what she needed to._

_How could someone be so cruel?_

_ISABELLA DESERVED TO LIVE!_

_She deserved the happiest life._

_I… wanted to live my life with her._

_But that can't come true._

Lelouch now in his full Zero outfit walked outside with Kallen waiting for him. He passed by without a word. She understood and realized that Zero isn't just an icon, but deep down he was a human just like the rest of the world.

The sky was cloudy. Thunder could be heard miles away. He had to take her to the place he knew she would be taken care of. The only other person that cared about Isabella was is enemy, Suzaku. To Lelouch's surprise, Suzaku's home was… normal. There weren't any military files or weapons lying around. All the windows and doors were closed yet there was still some light coming into the room.

Lelouch placed Isabella's lifeless body on his couch. He crouched down next to her as if she could still hear him. He hoped that there was still an ounce of life left in her, but he knew better. Her eyes didn't open, her chest didn't move, and most of her warmth left her body.

"Why…" The worded echoed throughout the room. "Why… MUST I LOSE THE PEOPLE I LOVE?!" He struggled to take off his mask. He threw it at the ground with all his strength. Not caring if the world knew he was Zero. He wanted to die. The world wouldn't care if he or Zero died. "All Zero did… all he ever did was create lies and war." He was choking up.

His rage was getting the best of him. "That bullet was meant for me! I caused you pain… unspeakable pain. I told you… when you found out I was Zero that the people around me are in danger or worse die." Lelouch paused. "How…" His voice was becoming choked up. "How can I let my angel get away…!" He still couldn't cry. She wouldn't want him to cry for her. He knew it but it still killed him inside to know that _he_ was the reason she was gone forever. "I'm sorry…"He kneeled there for who knows how long. Lelouch buried his face in Isabella's hand. It was still warm and was soft just the way it always was.

Footsteps were coming, _Suzaku's_. Lelouch looked at his beloved and kissed her on her hand. "Suzaku will take care of you now. I know. I trust him." He grabbed his mask and went out to the porch.

The honorary Britannian entered his home. He had a horrible day. He saw one of his best friends being taken away from him. It was heart breaking. Isabella was so innocent and full of life. He didn't know if she was alive or not. All he knew was that she was shot and the Black Knights took her while he went after her shooter.

A slight breeze came in. The young man looked up. He remembered closing all his windows and doors. The door leading outside was open. Only one thought went through his mind. _Isabella._

_Was she here?_ He had to find her. Something deep inside made him look at his couch. He found his friend dead on his couch. Slowly, he walked to the corpse. Suzaku sat on the couch next to Isabella's body. He examined her only to wince at her gun shot wound. He lifted her head to put it close to his. All his emotions came out at once. He felt so helpless. How could he be a Knight if he keeps letting people die? He held his friend close. His tears mixed with her hair.

After he let go of some emotion, he placed her back on his couch just the way he found her before. Suzaku turned to the open door. He could feel a presence. "Come out." He demanded. A familiar mask appeared in front of him.

"Lelouch, what are you doing here? Haven't you caused enough pain?" His friend was silent. Lelouch couldn't answer him. He caused so many people pain and it only was going to get worse. "I knew Isabella most of our lives. We kept in touch even after she moved. But I could never really figure her out. She was… complicated. I knew once she told me that she was friends with you, I couldn't do anything about it. She's…" Suzaku paused. "Stubborn. You can't ever change her mind. I warned her so many times that you were dangerous, but she didn't listen or care."

Zero lowered his head. "Suzaku… I didn't want any of this—"

"I know that your… Rolo killed Isabella on his free will." Suzaku corrected himself.

"Rolo…" Lelouch muttered bitterly.

"Geass has ended many lives and I want to end that."

"Suzaku… about Euphemia…" Lelouch tried to explain.

"Isabella told me everything. I can't believe you bottle up so many emotions." Suzaku looked up at his friend. "I want to end this war so people like Euphie and Isabella don't have to die."

"What are you suggesting?" Lelouch asked.

"An offer I should have taken along time ago." Suzaku lifted his hand to Zero. "Zero… I would like to joinyou to help end this war. There's no reason for this to continue. I'll do anything even if I have to act as a double agent then I will."

"What's with the change of heart all of a sudden?" Zero asked.

Suzaku's hand was still in front of Zero. "I wanted to end this war peacefully, but every day, more and more people want to end it with violence." A pause. "I want to at least help the side I know I can trust."

"Sure you can trust a terrorist?" Zero said jokingly.

"If Euphie and Isabella can, I will." Lelouch finally noticed Suzaku's hand. He took off his mask and both friends shook hands. Maybe something tragic has to happen for people to open their eyes. They released hands and Lelouch turned to leave. "You don't have to go, your identity is safe. You can spend sometime with Isabella if you'd like."

Lelouch shook his head. "No, I had my time with her. It's your turn." He walked outside. Thunder roared throughout the land then the rain came.

"It's raining? Even the world weeps for the innocent…" Suzaku uttered.

Lelouch stood in the rain. He hoped it would wash away all his pain and maybe just take him far from this place. Tears came from his eyes. They mixed with the pouring rain. "…It's pouring."

Suzaku looked at his friend. Today he realized that Lelouch lost his future like he did a year ago. "Yeah… it sure is."

_That day I lost someone I loved._

_Suzaku lost one of his best friends._

_The world didn't know but…_

_It lost something so precious_

_And they didn't realize it._

* * *

_Days, weeks, months, years past before the battle ended. I fought with people I knew I could trust. Suzaku somehow convinced Gino and Anya, to join our side. They seemed to trust Suzaku and believed he was doing the right thing. With three Knights on my side we were unstoppable. Many lives were lost._

_C.C. stood by my side up until our contract was completed. Yes, I became immortal after I overthrew my father. My Geass was finally able to destroy his mind. He lives on but on a hospital bed unable awake from his sleeping prison. I lived for many years. I saw many lives created and most die._

_Suzaku died after the war ended. He died with honor and I made sure the world knew that. I knew his life didn't exist after Euphemia died so I didn't expect him to live on after that. I let Jeremiah use his Geass canceller on Suzaku. I knew he wanted to be free. Speaking of Jeremiah, he was one of my most loyal servants. He stood by my side. He sacrificed his life in the honor of my deceased mother. His last words were that he was grateful to serve under my mother's name one last time._

_All my comrades, I saw die and saw their children die and so on. I had my family, the one I promised Isabella. My first child reminded me so much of her. Every single thing she did reminded me of all those years ago._

_I wanted to die, but I made a promise to C.C. It's so hard to see people you love grow and die in front of you. I should be dead. I. AM. DEAD. I grew tired of this. Dying but always being brought back to life._

_One night, I couldn't go to sleep. Not like it affected my life. I had to get up. 'Anywhere but here.' That was the only thing I could think of. I went to the cemetery which I built to dedicate to the heroes that helped free Japan. I built it around one grave, a lonely grave, Isabella's grave. I hated not being with her. Everyday I hated even more because it meant one more day without her._

_I decided that this isn't where my problem was. It was somewhere else someone who took a human life without even flinching, my father. He destroyed my mother's future and didn't even think twice about my sister's life._

_I looked at him on his hospital bed. I pitied him. I had to do something anything to get rid of my curse. "Father…" I whispered. "You destroyed the hopes and dreams of so many people, mine and Mother's as well. I have no words to say just that… You need an eternity to think about your actions…"_

_I gave my father my power. Let me correct that. I gave that stranger my power: an eternity of regret. _

_But after a few moments I realized that I was still alive… I was still alive…! After all this time, it didn't work._

_I went back to the cemetery. I wanted death so badly. I kneeled before my beloved's grave. I thought I would see her today. I waited so long… for nothing. I may have saved many lives from Britannia's force but I couldn't even save my own life. In this case end my life._

_I walked to my home which was also my prison. Everything was my prison. This world was my prison and it tortured me everyday. My room was empty. There was no wife or children to welcome me. They were all gone. It was just the constant reminder of my immortality._

_I looked in the mirror. It wasn't me at all. This person in the mirror is dead. This body only knows to live and that's it. I wanted this to end. Everything. C.C. was right it can't be called life without death. I heard a noise. It was more of a laugh but that couldn't be possible. I was isolated from the city from the world. It sounded like children running around and having a great time. The noise was coming from the balcony. I turned but it was the same as any other day._

_It was coming closer. The laughing became louder. The door to the balcony opened. They were memories from when I was a child. They flashed by me in seconds. They were more like pictures of what was in my mind. The memories disappeared and all was left was the scenery in the background._

"_NO!" I yelled. The memories were the only thing I had left to hold on to. I fell to my knees. All the emotions I hid for so many years were coming back. I saw a light reflect off the ground. I looked at the open door. There was a blinding light. There was an outline of a body in the middle of it. It held out its hand as if they were going to lead me somewhere. I took their hand. Not like anything mattered to me anymore and nothing could happen to me. I felt warm even though it was cold outside. The light didn't affect me anymore. My eyes adjusted. I wanted to know the person who stood before me but they didn't do anything. All they did was lift me up by the hand._

"_C…" My eyes widened when I realized who was in front of me. "C.C.?" She was smiling. It was different from when she was alive. It looked natural._

"_Come on Lelouch. People are waiting for you." She moved out of his way to show him an open plain with a huge building in the background._

"_My… my," I was so amazed. It was my old home where most of my siblings and I would play. I looked at C.C. She gestured her head forward as if something was waiting for me. My legs moved on their own. _

_As I moved forward people appeared next to me. All my friends at Ashford: Milly, Rivalz, Shirley, and Kallen. Next to her I saw Sayoko and there was Yuki and Ayaka, Isabella's cousins. My brothers and sisters stood behind Euphemia and Suzaku. Gino was still happy as ever and Anya had a smile on her face. They were happy and smiling at me as if the past never happened. I saw Suzaku look to his side. He wanted me to continue to walk._

_Instead I looked. There was a hill and on top was a person. She was smiling. Just like she always did. I walked to her as if I was under a spell. Her face was unchanging. That smile that I loved was still there. Once I was in front of her, I didn't know what to do. It seemed as though everything here was a trick and one movement could take it all away from me._

_She hugged me. I couldn't help but embrace her. I waited so long to hold her in my arms. "I told you, didn't I? That we would meet again." She said. I held her at arm's length. She was the same. She didn't change at all._

"_You were right." I really was here in front of her. It wasn't a dream. "I… I'm—"_

"_Don't you dare say you're sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for. You're here that's all that matters." She grabbed my hand. "There's someone you have to meet still." She led me closer to the house. I looked _

_and was in awe. My mother was there. My mom didn't change from my memory at all. She was exactly how I remembered her._

_I let go of Isabella's hand or did she do that. I wasn't sure. My mother had a warm smile. "My son…!" She hugged me. "You grew up into such a handsome young man. I'm so proud of you." I needed my mother. She was taken from me when I was so young. It was almost as if I had no mother. This hug was all I needed._

_My mother stood by my side as I saw everyone… happy. It's been so long since I've used that word. "I met that girl, Isabella. She's very sweet. I'm glad you met someone like her." _

'_Me too' I thought. Her smile grew almost as if she could read my thoughts. "It just makes me curious but what made you love her so much. What is it?" My mother asked. I guess since she missed out on my life so much that she wanted to know everything about it in a few minutes._

_I didn't answer right away. Why did I love her? What made me want more of her presence everyday? I lived for so long but I still didn't know. How horrible. _

_I looked at her. Isabella was laughing with everyone that helped change my life. I saw how Suzaku looked at Euphemia. It was obvious that they cared deeply for each other. But what about me? Did people know that I loved Isabella by just looking at how I gazed at her? Almost as if she read my mind, Isabella looked at me with one of her smiles that I learned to treasure. From that point on I knew what I loved about her._

"_Now I see…" I said as Isabella came closer, "It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter at all… I love her… I just do." My mother smiled again. My love came right up to me and dragged me to all my friends. "Good answer my son." I heard my mom say right before I was taken away._

_I love her… and I will continue to love her up until the end of our existence because… this girl is the most important person to me and that will never change._

* * *

**Don't you love it!! X3 I'm an angsty person like that. I live off people's sadness. lol jk. The whoel thing about Rolo see I made this right after I saw Rolo kill Shirley. I'm not a huge Shirley fan but I got teary eyed for her. And I recently saw episode 19 and dude... SO SAD. My friend and I almost cried for Rolo and we hate him. So it was sad enough to make me cry which is hard to do. Um... The perspective of the story is obviously Lelouch's. You can say he's thinking of his life as a story and at the end is what is currently happening. That's the best I can explain. Oh and with the whole Lelouch's daddy thing. See he already has immortality that's why he's still alive but Lelouch got desperate and a bit more batshit crazy and gave him is immortality to. So pimp daddy is like immortally immortal Oo... if that's possible. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed and if there were a few tears then I have to say my job here is done XP If not then fine...**


End file.
